


Better Luck With Girls

by shrift



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith kissed Buffy once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Luck With Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/gifts).



> Beta by Nestra. Written for Minim Calibre's birthday.

Faith kissed Buffy once. Long time back, way back, when Faith was still living in that crappy motel in Sunnydale. Back before Angel and that bitch Gwendolyn Post showed up. Back when it was just Faith and Buffy, patrolling the streets without any bad between them. Buffy was leaning against an alley wall, telling Faith that she was bored, lower lip pushed out in a pout. And Faith, Faith wasn't so good at impulse control, so she just leaned down and kissed her, pushed her tongue between Buffy's lips and gave it to her good. Licked the roof of Buffy's mouth until she squirmed. "Still bored?" Faith asked her after, and Buffy punched her shoulder.

Second time Faith kissed Buffy, Buffy tasted like watermelon lip gloss and smelled like sugar cookies, and it was pretty fucking innocent, or as innocent as Faith got. In the daylight. On the sidewalk. While Buffy's ex-boything was watching. Which meant a only a little bit of tongue so he could see what he was missing.

Third time, Faith was horny from a slay and craving a bacon cheeseburger and some chili fries, so she crowded Buffy against a dusty headstone and kissed her, slipping her hand up Buffy's skirt. Faith slid two fingers up the inside of Buffy's bare thigh, tapped her fingertips against the crotch of Buffy's panties, and said, "I got bad luck with boys. Better luck with girls."

"I can't, no," Buffy said, although the tilt to her hips was more like a yes.

Faith raised her hands and immediately backed off. Shrugged. "Hey, whatever, it's cool, B."

"Faith --" Buffy had some of Faith's lipstick on her mouth.

"Enjoy the sexual frustration," Faith said, and waved bye-bye. "Catch you later."

Faith waited, but Buffy never said anything. Never did anything but dance too close and look at Faith with a hot little glint in her eye sometimes. Faith pretended to move on. That didn't work out so good. Tried to lure a good girl to the wild side, and ended up falling off the ledge into the black.

After that, after everything else -- going evil, the boyfriend-banging, and the murder attempts -- Faith kinda figured there'd never be a fourth time. Kinda figured she'd never be friendly with Buffy again. Kinda figured Buffy would never be sprawled next to her on a motel bed in Cleveland, flipping through a glossy magazine almost a year after Sunnydale ceased to exist.

"I want a mocha," Buffy said.

"Starbucks is closed, sweet thing," Faith said.

"And yet this does not lessen my desire for a yummy mocha with whipped cream," Buffy said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Faith stared at the TV for a while, watching some crappy martial arts movie on TNT. "No offense, B, but why are you here?"

Buffy didn't look up from her magazine. "I can't patrol a hellmouth now that I'm not the only chosen one?"

Faith sighed and lightly smacked Buffy's ass, since it was within reach. "You know what I mean."

"I've been thinking," Buffy said.

"I'd give you a penny, but I gotta pay rent tomorrow."

Buffy didn't say anything for a while, just watched some dudes get beat up on TV. "We're going to get _old_. We're going to need 401k plans and dental and wrinkle cream."

"Shit," Faith said. "Shit. That's fucked up, B."

Buffy propped her chin on her palm. "Yep. Weirdness all around."

"What are we gonna do?" Faith asked, clutching the remote control so hard the plastic cracked. "I thought, maybe, _maybe_ I'd make it to 25 if I was hot shit enough. But 30? No way."

"Welcome to my quarter-life crisis," Buffy said.

"You _suck_," Faith said. Buffy laughed, and Faith couldn't help but smile at her. "Okay, that's it. We're going to go out and get our drink on, and then screw some guys blind --"

Faith made to get up from the bed, but Buffy's hand on her arm stopped her. "No."

"No?" Faith asked.

"No beer and no boys," Buffy said.

"How 'bout a box of wine and me?" Faith offered jokingly.

After a moment, Buffy said, "Okay."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the box of wine," Buffy said, inching closer, "but I always wondered about you."

"Seriously," Faith said. "You're not just fucking with me."

"Not yet," Buffy said innocently.

Faith rolled and pinned Buffy underneath her. "Yeah?"

"Just don't go evil. I have bad luck with first times," Buffy said.

"My soul doesn't detach, princess," Faith said, pushing her thigh between Buffy's legs. "But I've got a strap-on I think you'll like."

Buffy blushed and her lips parted, and she said, "Oh."

"Oh yeah, totally worth the wait," Faith said, and kissed her. Buffy opened up and let her in, but she wasn't pliant and her teeth were sharp. Faith got distracted when she pushed her hands up Buffy's shirt, and then Faith was on her back with Buffy's hands pressing down on her shoulders.

"It's so cute that you think you're going to be on top," Buffy said.

"Hey, I'm flexible," Faith said. She rubbed her thumbs over Buffy's nipples, and Buffy ground down on Faith's thigh.

"Ever had sex with someone who had superpowers?" Buffy asked.

"Not yet, but I hear it's wicked awesome," Faith said.

"It's a perk," Buffy said, and kissed her.


End file.
